


Not an angel

by ffairyy



Series: Angel Changkyun Adventures [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wingfic, Wonkyun, changkyun has wings but he's no angel u kno, wonho probably has a wing kink but don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: “My angel’s always working hard,” Hoseok hummed.“I told you, I’m not an angel,” Changkyun sighed. “I’m just a person with wings.”





	Not an angel

###          
_angel_

(ˈeɪndʒəl ; ānˈjəl)

noun

  1. Theology  
 a. a messenger of God  
 b **.** a supernatural being, either good or bad, to whom are attributed greater than human power, intelligence, etc.
  2. a guiding spirit or influence
  3. a conventionalized image of a white-robed figure in human form with wings and a halo



 

* * *

 

 

By definition, Changkyun was no angel.  
  
When Hoseok looked at him he saw a 20 year old guy in black, ripped skinny jeans and an oversized grey sweater, black-bluish hair that fell into his eyes and charming acne scars on his face. Most of the time a smart-phone in his hand, a little resting frown on his face that made his smile seem even softer whenever it appeared.  
  
Changkyun was smart and quick witted but Hoseok wouldn’t call his intelligence superior to the rest of humanity.  
The only great power he had was the power to make Hoseok’s knees become a little weak sometimes or to make his brain melt with only his deep voice that went right into Hoseok’s bones, but it was all still human.  
  
The only thing that was indeed different from other people he knew were his wings.  
Yes, wings.  
As in, actual wings like the ones angels are supposed to have.  
  
Hoseok had always imagined them different though.  
White and more plastic and bigger.  
Changkyun’s wings were invisible to the human eye most of the time, barely a golden glimmering aura around the general area of his shoulders.  
He’d explained it to them in the beginning. Told them it took lots of physical energy and concentration to keep them hidden.  
  
“It’s like sucking in your stomach all day long,” Changkyun had shrugged his shoulders. “Only that people completely freak out and possibly attack you if you let loose for a moment.”  
  
When he did let go of his concentration they became more visible and when he was really relaxed and didn’t try to hide them at all, they could manifest in a physical way, too.  
With feathers and everything.  
They were still translucent in a way, glimmering faintly in golden colors, shifting slightly with his emotions and Hoseok couldn’t describe it properly, but the colors were always moving around and changing unnoticeably.  
  
When Changkyun first showed them to the group, there was lots of oohhh and aaaahhh going on and obviously the inevitable WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAKNAE.  
Jooheon had knocked over a whole houseplant when he’d stumbled away from Changkyun, searching for the nearest escape and Hyunwoo had simply let go off the glass of water he’d been holding, not even taking his eyes off Changkyun when the glass burst and the water splashed everywhere.  
  
They took quite a while to get used to it and honestly, you can’t blame them.  
As your typical average citizens of planet earth they weren’t used to one of their friends just pulling out a pair of wings like it’s a bar of fucking chocolate.  
  
It’s been months since they’d found out though and all of the boys were used to Changkyun’s wings by now, more or less. As much as you can get used to this much information at once.  
  
Hoseok had been the first one to accept them, to accept Changkyun the way he was and to swear on his life to keep his secret safe.  
 All of them did at some point.  
It could cost Changkyun more than just his job as an idol if someone found out. There weren’t many winged people around and the few humans who had the privilege of knowing about them mostly did their best to keep them safe.

  
One day they sat around the kitchen table and everyone was digging in like they hadn’t eaten in ages.  
Changkyun had half his face buried in a bowl of instant ramen and currently slurped the rest soup out o fit and Hoseok watched fondly how present his wings were, how plastic they looked now.  
They glimmered in an orange tone, shifting to something lilac here and there, moving around in pleasure. He seemed to be completely relaxed and it was more than charming that instant noodles could bring him this much joy.  
  
“So how many of you are there in Kpop?” Jooheon wanted to know. He was pestering Changkyun with questions again, more reckless and insensitive than the others maybe would. A privilege of being Changkyun’s best friend.  
  
“Like I said-” Changkyun sighed. “I’d rather die than tell you who they are.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me who... just how many of you? And are there any in girlgroups?”  
  
Changkyun swallowed the last bit of ramen and put the bowl down with a mixture of regret and fake annoyance. He rolled his eyes a little. He didn’t talk about other winged people often. It was a difficult topic and he did everything to keep those of his kind safe from harm. Especially in this industry.  
  
“There’s at least three I know about,” he just said.  
  
“Only three? In all of Kpop?” Hoseok brought out surprised. “You really are rare then!”  
  
Changkyun smiled a little smile at Hoseok and then stood up to get something to drink.  
“I told you,” he hummed. “There’s whole days when I don’t meet anyone of my kind.”  
  
“That’s so cool,” Minhyuk shrieked. “We could make so much money with you.”  
  
Changkyun shot him a glare and Hoseok went out of his way to kick Minhyuk in the shin.

“Thanks Hyung,” Changkyun said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
They decided who had to clean the kitchen by playing Rock Paper Scissors and Changkyun proved once again that he didn’t have any kind of superhuman powers, because it was the third time this week he lost miserably.  
  
Hoseok decided to help him. Not solely because he felt bad for him.  
It was always nice to spend some extra time with Changkyun, nowadays even more so.  
Their relationship was as difficult to explain as the fact that one of them had wings.  
  
They worked silently and diligently and Hoseok caught himself stealing glances at Changkyun’s wings. At the way they glowed in brighter colors than they had in quite a while.  
  
“Are you glad that promotions are over?” He wanted to know.

Changkyun hummed.  
  
“I’m just proud,” Changkyun said quietly. “We did a good job this time.”  
  
Hoseok nodded. It made life easier not to think in numbers and trophies. It was so much easier to be content with their work when they started to concentrate on their art, their work, their fans- these were the things that mattered most after all.  
  
“You’re always doing a good job,” Hoseok said and he imagined Changkyun smiling where he stood at the kitchen sink, cleaning the counter top.    
  
Hoseok couldn’t help it.  
The boy had a magical power of attraction and it had nothing to do with his wings. It had always been like that and Hoseok had yet to find a way to stay unaffected.  
 Seeing that Changkyun was in a good mood, too, made him more confident in his plans. Made him feel giddier inside and a little lightheaded maybe.  
  
He made his way over to the sink and carefully, gently walked to stand behind Changkyun, his hands finding Changkyun’s waist and holding him carefully.  
He had to grin when he saw Changkyun’s colors shift slightly, the lilac getting stronger, reacting to his touches, even the littlest of them.  
  
“My angel’s always working hard,” Hoseok hummed and Changkyun sighed, put his sponge down and managed to turn around, so he could look at him from where he was trapped between the counter and Hoseok.  
  
“I told you, I’m not an angel,” Changkyun said, but he wasn’t concentrating on their little talk. His glance fell down to Hoseok’s lips and his wings shimmered in excitement.  
“I’m just a person with wings.”  
  
“Whatever you say, angel,” Hoseok smiled and with his fingers skimming along Changkyun’s waist, raking his shirt up just slightly and letting it fall back again, he leaned in closer.  
There’s nothing he loved as much as watching Changkyun react. Watching his wings getting excited at every touch, changing colors, sometimes flapping in a slow rhythm that he wasn’t sure Changkyun was fully aware of.  
  
“Well,” Changkyun brought out and his breath was already unsteady. “I’m pretty sure you’re the actual devil.”  
  
Hoseok grinned and leaned even closer into Changkyun’s space, soft lips breathing wet little kisses onto Changkyun’s neck, making him melt a little against the counter.  
  
“Why’s that?” he sucked a little at the sensitive skin under Changkyun’s ear and felt Changkyun’s hand hold onto his biceps now.  
  
“Cause you’re always distracting me.”  
  
“We’re pretty much done here anyway,” Hoseok argued. His hands found Changkyun’s thighs, parting them gently to stand in between them. He wanted to get closer.

  
“Needy,” Changkyun scolded and Hoseok caught him looking over to the door, checking if any of the boys were near.  
They could hear their voices and the noise of the TV in the living room and while they were never really subtle, none of the others knew how close they’d actually gotten these days.  
Changkyun wanted it to stay that way while Hoseok would gladly tell all of them that the angel boy was in fact his angel boy.  
  
“Scared?” Hoseok teased back and when he let go off his neck he saw that there was close to no orange left in Changkyun’s aura now.  
His wings were full of purple, turning pink here and there and Hoseok licked his lips. Seeing these colors never failed to make him proud, because he was responsible for them.  
  
“Your wings like it,” he added and Changkyun squeezed his legs together a little, trapping Hoseok between them, but they both knew he had nothing on Hoseok when it came to physical strength.  
  
“My wings don’t know what’s good,” Changkyun said, but licked his lips a little and it drove Hoseok insane.  
He carefully reached over Changkyun’s shoulder.  
His heart always started racing when he got to touch them.  
He could feel the resistance, could feel their warmth and the way the colors seemed to vibrate under his touch. So he let his fingertips trace along them and even the translucent parts didn’t let him touch through them.  
  
He was so fascinated by the feeling, because their texture wasn’t comparable to anything he knew and yet they felt familiar after the few times they’d gotten this close. This intimate.  
Changkyun was shy with letting people touch his wings. The boys were allowed to, sometimes, when they asked nicely and when Changkyun was in a good mood.  
  
 They didn’t get to caress them like this though. Didn’t hear the low moans he let out at the feeling of it.  
 Didn’t get to see the way Hoseok’s fingertips alone could make the spots he touched turn a bright pink, nearly red.  
It was so sexy and he liked playing with them. With Changkyun. Seeing him revel in the sensation, seeing him getting stirred up by it.  
  
“What does it feel like when I touch them?” Hoseok wanted to know, not an attempt at cheap dirty talk, but genuine interest.

“Sensitive,” Changkyun breathed. “Hot.”  
And he looked hot too. The hint of a blush on his face, his body all pliant, his eyes a little cautious. Maybe because of the others, maybe because he didn’t want to give up his defences or their little teasing game quite yet.  
  
“Does it feel good?” Hoseok hummed, shifting between Changkyun’s legs a little. Making it seem incidentally when he spread his legs further.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Does it turn you on?”  
  
He let his whole palm feel over them now; feeling feathers gliding through his fingers, feeling colors vibrate, getting more tensed.  
His other hand had Changkyun’s thigh in a firm grip.

“Yeah,” Changkyun swallowed and closed his eyes, when Hoseok circled his fingers on a bright pink spot, making it turn red, fuelling it with excitement.  
“Makes me hard...”  
  
“I figured.”  
  
Hoseok decided it would be a good point in time to get out of the kitchen, unless Changkyun wanted someone to walk in on him getting his dick sucked by Hoseok on the kitchen counter.  
Maybe someday.

 

 

Barely five minutes later the door of Changkyun’s room was locked, Changkyun’s shirt was off and Hoseok was hovering over him on the bed with nothing but his sweatpants on.  
  
“Eager, are we?” Changkyun brought out, but the arousal was heavy in his eyes.  
  
“Says the guy whose wings are blushing,” Hoseok raised an eyebrow.  
  
Changkyun didn’t have a sassy comeback, so he just reached up and grabbed Hoseok by his neck, pulling him down into a steamy kiss, all tongue on tongue and a little teeth, chaste fingers in his hair and soft moans whenever Hoseok rolled his hips down on him.  
  
When he pulled away, Changkyun looked lost without his touch and it was gorgeous really. His wings pink and red and purple, glowing where he lay in the sheets. His bare torso heaving a little when he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“Shit, look at you,” Hoseok brought out, licking his lips and shamelessly letting his eyes wander over Changkyun’s body. “You do look like an angel.”  
  
Changkyun raised an eyebrow and smirked. Brought a finger to his lips, pouting a little while nibbling on it and looking at Hoseok with big eyes, feigning something like innocence.  
  
“I’ve been told,” he said and Hoseok couldn’t help chuckling.  
  
“By whom?”  
  
“Mostly by you,” Changkyun admitted and then seemed to remember that Hoseok was right on top of him with his beautiful toned body, his hair falling into his eyes and his lips still a little red from their kiss.  
  
“Come back here,” Changkyun mumbled and his hand was back in Hoseok’s neck, pulling him down.  
  
Hoseok always took his time kissing all of Changkyun, because he just couldn’t get enough of his body.  
He carefully placed little wet marks on his chest and tummy and right beneath his navel.  
After he’d helped him out of his jeans, he could tell Changkyun was getting excited again. Not just by the bulge in his briefs, but also by his wings, glowing and shimmering and Changkyun biting his lips impatiently.  
  
He loved sucking at his thighs, teasing him, slowly getting closer to the tent in his briefs and just nibbling at his sensitive skin.  
When Changkyun was practically squirming under his grip, he heard him beg a little, just as much as his pride allowed.  
  
“Hyung,” he whined, when Hoseok let his mouth ghost over his bulge, nipping at the fabric softly. “You’re driving me crazy.”  
  
“In a good way?” Hoseok hummed and kissed at his clothed dick a few times.  
  
“Yeah,” Changkyun moaned and his hips stuttered a little when Hoseok finally used his hand on him, stroking over the thin fabric and feeling how hard he was underneath, how perfect his length was curved.  
  
He curled his fingers into the waistband and pulled it down slowly and Changkyun held his breath a little until he was completely exposed for him, laying there hard and desperate and raw, with a thin layer of precum waiting for Hoseok.  


“You’re gorgeous, baby,” he brought out, before he kissed it away and then sucked his tip into his mouth.  
Changkyun let a struggled moan slip his tongue and he arched his back of the mattress, a hand finding its way back into Hoseok’s hair.  
  
80% of the pleasure Hoseok got out of it was just watching how Changkyun completely gave himself to him, how he trusted him and how the colors in his wings swirled in a wild play.  
  
After a while of licking and sucking and playing around he crawled back up next to Changkyun and he could tell that he was incredibly close. His eyelids looked heavy, his face was painted in a faint pink color and he licked his lips every few moments.  
  
“Please,” Changkyun whispered. “Touch them.”  
  
Hoseok just swallowed and nodded. It was embarrassing how aroused he got just from watching him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Changkyun wrapping his own hand around his shaft and Hoseok laid down over Changkyun from the side to kiss him again.  
He could taste the lust and desperation on his lips and the way Changkyun sucked on his tongue made him a bit dizzy.  
  
He brought his fingers up to trace them over Changkyun’s wings, not breaking their kiss.  
With gentle strokes and little circling motions he took Changkyun apart.  
Changkyun stopped kissing back, just panted quietly against Hoseok’s mouth, cursing and moaning and then he could feel his colors vibrating and he came with Hoseok’s name against his mouth.  
   
Hoseok wanted to feel him again and reached down to where Changkyun stroked himself through his climax, getting slower, getting more sensitive and he wrapped his hand around his and it was all too hot and perfect.  
  
“Fuck, Hoseok,” Changkyun swallowed hard. “Kiss me.”  
  
And Hoseok did.  
Kissed him so deep and good that it had his own head swirling and feeling Changkyun’s heavy breathing against his mouth nearly drove him over the edge, too.

Changkyun was the most breathtaking when he was all raw and open and fucked out for him.  
  
And maybe he fell in love a little bit every time he got to witness it, but nobody needed to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: can you uuuhhh write anything other than smut??!
> 
> pls tell me if you enjoyed it a little bit and thanks for reading ♥


End file.
